1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for image recording in response to signals entered from a recording information generating unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for recording information in response to recording information signals can be largely classified into page printing process and line printing process. In the page printing process, the recording information generating unit is equipped with memory means of a capacity corresponding to at least one page of the recording sheet, and the feeding of a recording sheet to the recording unit is initiated when the recording information for a page is ready. When a recording sheet arrives at an image recording position, the recording unit requests, to the recording information generating unit, the start of transmission of the recording information for example by a vertical synchronization signal. The information recording is thereafter conducted by transmitting the information for a page in response to transmission timing signals, for example horizontal synchronization signals, released by the recording unit.
In case of printing information read from an original with such printing process, there are inevitably involved an increased cost and a long printing time, since the information has to be once stored in the page memory prior to the information recording.
On the other hand, in the line printing process in which the information is recorded simultaneously with reading from an original, the start of information reading has to be synchronized with the start of information recording, so that the structure of the recording apparatus inevitably becomes complicated and the output format of the information recording cannot be modified.
Also in the line printing process, the entry of recording information into a memory may sometimes be hindered for example due to noise, after the recording information generating unit releases an instruction for starting the sheet feeding. In such case the recording sheet remains in the recording apparatus because the recording unit does not receive the signal for starting the information recording. It has therefore been necessary for the operator to remove the recording sheet each time such situation occurs.